1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power management in systems that include a number of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Power budgets in large and/or complex computer systems are receiving more scrutiny lately. Large distributed data storage systems, for example, use a number of electronic data storage devices that are capable of operation at different power levels corresponding to different operational modes. For purposes of this description the storage devices can be self-contained storage devices such as disk drives and solid state drives, and they can be read/write devices, such as a tape drive. The storage devices experience a significantly higher utilization at some times in comparison to other times. Some storage activities can be time shifted to off-peak times to extend the benefits of reduced power level operation. It is to these improvements that the embodiments of the present technology are directed.